Central High
by Noobpills
Summary: Four years after saving his world, Phoenix now protects the world as part of a global peacekeeping force. When he is assigned to shape a group of youths into guardians like himself, Phoenix soon finds his task to be harder than he initially expected. Things become worse as an evil plot come into light, along with Phoenix's own problems. Sequel to Future Guardian.
1. Prologue

A/n:Welcome to my second story. Before you start reading, be warned that this story is OC heavy. Chapters will be told through multiple viewpoints, first and third person. The current viewpoint is indicated between the ~~ at the start of the chapter.

Prologue

~Phoenix Takashi~

I plugged the thumbdrive into the main computer. The program started automatically, copying all available data into the storage device. Behind me, my partner WarLupusmon was holding off the enemy. He easily sliced their weapons in half with his sword before knocking them out with the flat slide of his blade.

"Doing fine WarLupusmon!" I said while waiting for the program to complete.

"I'll start losing my touch if we continue facing peons like these," he shouted back, engaging another group of enemies. WarLupusmon and I were currently infiltrating a terrorist cell, stealing information on their plans.

I pulled out the thumbdrive as soon as the data transfer was complete. I pulled out the keyboard and keyed in the commands needed to wipe the original data.

"It's done!" I called out to WarLupusmon. Just as the words left my mouth, an armored exoskeleton blocked off the exit. A group of armed guards accompanied it as well.

"Shit!" I cursed as I ducked behind a concrete pillar. Bullets landed around me as the guards opened fire. WarLupusmon ran towards me, pulling me to safety just as the exoskeleton fired its arm cannon. The pillar broke into pieces as we ducked behind the computer mainframe.

"HQ didn't tell us about power armor," I complained. The firing died around us as the guards reloaded. Piloted by a single person, power armor was developed by law enforcement to combat Digimon. However like most weapons, it soon found its way into the black market.

"Do you want me to digivolve?" WarLupusmon asked. Our normal procedure when it came to dealing with armored opponents was to use MechLupusmon's larger size and mass.

"Not unless you want to bury the entire complex," I replied. I quickly surveyed the room.

"Window!" I shouted as I started running. Bullets landed around us as WarLupusmon picked and tucked me under his arm. He slashed through the window with his blade. Our extraction vehicle was to pick us up just outside the building. The only problem was that the room we just jumped out of was the 10th story of a factory.

WarLupusmon spun around, embedding his sword into the side of the building in an attempt to slow our fall. It was a sound idea, except his blade cut through the concrete like butter.

"I think your blade's too sharp!" I joked as we descended at an alarming rate. My partner responded by pulling me closer to his chest.

We landed on WarLupusmon back. The impact knocked my partner unconscious. He had digivolved back to his rookie form. I picked up Lupusmon, now the size of a pet dog, just as the main door opened and armed guards spilled out.

I dashed across the street as a van pulled up in front of me, its side door open. I leaped inside without hesitation.

"Go!" a female voice ordered as she shut the door. The driver hit the accelerator and the van sped away. I leaned against the side of the vehicle, catching my breath.

"What the hell happened?" the female voice, my mission handler, asked,"You were suppose to make your way out through the front door not sky dive out of the window!"

"Our route was blocked by power armor," I answered as I stroked my unconscious friend.

"Power armor? Looks like our estimates of Superior's offensive capabilities are off." She marked down a note on a document.

"Do you have the data?" she asked, moving on.

"Here," I said, passing the thumbdrive over. "Everything is inside, assuming it isn't broken during the fall."

I leaned back to take a nap. My day was still far from over.

* * *

Lupusmon had recovered by the time we reached headquarters. Digital Response Agency, or DRA, was the group I worked for. 4 years ago, Gennai asked me to participate in a government initiative to create a group to protect the world from threats related to Digimon. That was how DRA was formed. Today, the organizations deal with issues from people utilizing Digimon for nefarious purposes to extremist groups who believe that all Digimon should be exterminated.

I unlocked the door to my cabin. Lupusmon immediately jumped onto my bed. I grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge and sat at my desk. I had free time until the evening, where I was scheduled to meet with my mentor Gennai for night classes. For now, I had decided to clear up my long overdue paperwork.

Just as I started writing, my D-Ultimate beeped as it received a message. I expected some form of emergency as I opened the message. Instead it was a simple notification. The director was expecting me in his office.

"Are we on the clock again?" Lupusmon asked, lifting his head off my pillow.

"Director wants to see me," I quickly replied as I walked out of my cabin.

"I'll be here sleeping!" Lupusmon shouted as I closed the door behind me. I made my way towards the director's office.

I received a few stares as I walked through the corridors. DRA headquarters is packed with staff during the day. Most of the newer ones are usually surprised to see a teenager wandering around the premise, more so when they learn that said teenager is one of DRA's first operatives.

I entered the director's office. The room was easily three times larger than my own cabin.

"Director Oran is expecting you," the secretary said. I approached the door behind her and entered.

"Having a nice day Phoenix?" Director Oran greeted. He was busy reading reports, but turned his attention to me as I sat at his desk.

"Sort of. Things almost went south earlier today," I replied.

"So I heard. The techies tell me that the data is heavily encrypted. But they believe that it contains Superior's Digimon research."

"Research? I thought Superior's plan was to wipe out every single Digimon out there," I said.

"That's their ultimate goal no doubt. But they do not seem shy about using the enemy's weapons," Oran pointed out.

"So will I be doing more recon on Superior?" I asked.

"No," Oran said, "I'll have other people look into that." He took a file from his desk and passed it to me.

"I want you to work on something else instead," he continued as I opened the file, "You know about our training programs right?" I nodded. DRA runs different educational facilities in order to educate the general public on Digimon. Mom even works at one such facility.

"We are going to start the next phase of a project and I want you on it," Oran said. I continued reading as I listened to him. A realization dawned on me as I browsed through the document.

"Wait… Director, these are profiles for high school students," I pointed out.

"I'm sending you to school," Oran said.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 1

~Phoenix Takashi~

"I'm enrolling you to Central High, a school which works with DRA to help educate youths about Digimon," Director Oran explained. He pointed at the folder in my hands.

"The students you see inside have been handpicked out of a group of student volunteers. We are planning to train them to become a covert team we can use for our operations."

"A covert team?" I asked, "Is there a problem with the people working with the DRA now?"

"Not exactly. DRA is getting much more attention lately. Our activities are being much more publicized by the media. Especially our people in uniform," Orlan explained, "We need more people like you. People who work outside of our normal operating protocols."

"Why do you need me then? Wouldn't a professional trainer be better?"

"A trainer doesn't have the amount of field experience that you have. I want you to guide them Phoenix."

I sighed. It was clear that Director Oran wasn't going to be convinced no matter what I say.

"So I'm dropping all of my duties and attending school now?" I asked. Oran nodded.

"Your first day at Midtown High is on Monday. I'll have someone clear up any remaining paperwork you have left. Use the weekend to prepare."

I returned to my cabin after my talk with Director Oran. Gennai, my mentor, was inside waiting for me.

"I've arranged to have your items carried over to your parent's apartment," he said.

"What? Why are my items going there?" I asked.

"Your parents live near the school. I thought it would be best for you to move there."

"Mom would be happy to hear that I'm coming back," I said, "Especially when she hears that I'm actually going to attend school." My parents were initially against my decision to join DRA years ago. They eventually relented, on the condition that I would get night classes to ensure that I don't fall behind in education.

"I've already told them. They will be waiting for you at the foyer," Gennai said, "They were somewhat surprised, although Hikari sounded rather happy." I started packing my clothes into bags that Lupusmon had brought out.

"I won't need the extra hands," I told Gennai as I carried my stuff towards the door. I took one last glance around the cabin.

"I think I'll actually miss this place," I sighed.

* * *

"Phoenix!"

My mother hugged me the moment she saw me enter the waiting room. She ruffled my hair as she let me go.

"Hi Mom, Dad" I greeted, straightening my hair.

"You look good Phoenix. Have you been eating well? Not too much instant noodles?" my mother asked.

"The cafeteria's food has gotten better," I replied, "Besides I haven't had much free time to cook."

"I'll make sure to cook a sumptuous dinner for you," my father said as he picked up one of my bags.

"Sounds good," I said as we headed towards the underground car park. Dad, like Uncle Yamato, could really whip a great feast.

We got onto the car and started making our way back home. DRA headquarters were located outside the city. I could see the lights through the car window as we drove towards the city.

"When Gennai told us that you were moving back, we were quite surprised," Mom said, "Although I'm glad you are finally going to attend a proper school."

"I wouldn't call it 'proper'," I said, "They teach youths about Digimon there."

"They are still regular teenagers," Dad pointed out, "the environment is the same like any other high school."

"Are you prepared Phoenix?" Mom asked, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"It's just high school?" I said, "How tough will it be?" my parents laughed at my statement.

"You'll be surprised," Mom said.

* * *

I spent the weekend getting re-accustomed to the aspects of civilian life. On one hand, I missed going on missions with Lupusmon. On the other hand, I enjoyed the fact that I no longer needed to do paperwork.

Monday soon came along. I work up bright and early, ate breakfast courtesy of my dad, and left for school. Lupusmon walked beside me as we made our way towards Central High three blocks down.

"So what I am going to do while you are at school?" Lupusmon asked me.

"The school has a place for Digimon to hang out while their partners are in class," I explained as I tried to study the timetable that was provided in the student orientation package. The school came into view as we turned the last corner.

"Woah…" I muttered. A giant white building lay ahead, the size was easily almost two times bigger than an average school.

"That's Central High?" Lupusmon asked. He hopped onto a metal railing to get a better view.

"Looks like it," I said as I watched students make their way towards the main gate.

"What time do you have to report in?"

"Let me see…" I said as studying my timetable. The fine print at the corner caught my eyes. I groaned as I read it.

"Something wrong?" Lupusmon asked me.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet with the principal at ten." I checked my digivice. "That's almost two hours away," I noted bleakly.

"So much for getting up early," Lupusmon said, "Let's go someplace where I can get some shuteye."

I glanced around and spotted a cafe sitting just beside the school. It was highly unlikely that it would be open at this time, but I decided it was worth the shot.

"There's a place across the street. Let's go," I said, turning to Lupusmon. My friend had disappeared.

"Lupusmon?" I shouted, "Where did you run off to?" People were starting to stare at me, wondering why I was making a racket.

I resorted to a different method. I activated my digivice tracking system, design to find Lupusmon in the event we ever got separated during a mission. A blinking red dot appeared on the screen, indicating Lupusmon's location.

I started walking. So much for a simple day at school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Rachel Motimoya~

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!" I shouted back. I shoved a few more people on my way out of the train station. School was still a block away and I only had ten minutes left to get to class. I headed down an alley. It was a shortcut that cut through the buildings between the school and the train station. I used it every time I work up late.

I dashed down the alley, my blond hair flying in the wind behind me. I leaped over trash cans and the occasional litter. If I kept up my pace I could make it to class on time.

I speed round a corner not wanting to lose my moment. That turned out to be a mistake as I ran straight into a dumpster. I fell backwards, landing on my bottom.

"Ow" I muttered, rubbing my forehead in pain. I pulled out my pocket mirror. Luckily my forehead was free of bruises. As I stood up and dusted off my clothes, I heard footsteps entering the alley.

I ducked behind the dumpster. The last thing I needed was somebody I know from school seeing me like this. I took a peek from my hiding spot. Two street thugs stood further down the alley. They looked as if they had just completed a marathon. Their hands were resting on their knees and they were taking deep breaths. One of them was carrying a black bag.

"Think we lost him?" the shorter of the duo asked as he looked back at the entrance of the alley.

"Of course we did," his taller friend said, "There's no way that kid can catch up with us!" The black bag in his arms starting moving.

"Tighten your grip," the short thug ordered, "We don't want it getting loose."

"Relax, there's no way it can escape. The bag is designed to prevent it," Tall thug said.

I leaned against the dumpster. The thugs were between me and the school. There was no way to sneak pass them and I highly doubt that they would just let me pass. As I wondered about my predicaments, a voice shouted down the alley. I peeked out from my hiding spot. Someone was confronting the thugs. I could not see the person's face as Tall thug was blocking my view.

"Give me the bag," he said. Tall thug shifted slightly, allowing me to see a bit more. The newcomer was a teenager, roughly around my age. The two thugs glanced at each other, shock and worry written all over their face.

"Give me the bag now!" the teenager repeated, his voice getting angrier.

"You want it?" Short thug shouted, "You have to get through us first." The two thugs rushed the teenager. Tall thug swung his fist at the teenager. The teenager ducked avoiding the thug's fist. He did a low sweeping kick, knocking the thug of his feet. Short thug jumped forward, trying to pin his opponent. However, the teenager was faster. He quickly rolled to the side, causing Short thug to eat dirt.

The teenager quickly got to his feet. He grabbed the metal lid of a trashcan, using it to knock the thugs unconscious. The teenager grabbed the bag and opened it. A wolf-like creature popped out of the bag and into his arms.

"What took you so long?" the creature complained as the teenager walked out of the alley.

"I had to get past a few obstacles," the teenager said as he walked out of the alley. As soon as he was out of sight, I stepped away from the dumpster. I checked my watch, realizing that I was already late. I ran out of the alley, leaping over the thugs lying on the floor. I shoved my way through the human traffic and rushed for the school gate.

* * *

I opened the door to my morning class in Central High. I was expecting my teacher sitting behind the front desk, waiting to give me an earful for being late. Instead, I found my classmates sitting in groups talking. I quickly made my way to my desk.

"Your late," Dennis said. He placed his arm around my shoulders and sat close to me. I removed his arm before moving slightly away. Dennis was arguably the most popular guy in school. He was rich and good-looking. Most of the girls in school would kill to have a boyfriend like him.

"I got sidetracked," I said, taking out my lesson notes. My relationship with Dennis was complicated. Everyone in school considered us a couple, even though I always denied it. Personally, Dennis isn't really my type.

Dennis tried to grab my hand. The arrival of our teacher, Ms. Harris, forced him to stop. Everybody scrambled to their seats. Nobody was looking forward to getting an earful early in the morning.

Ms. Harris lesson was uneventful. She went through assignments, distributed more assignments and shouted at the students who forgot to do their assignments. I was starting to zone out when the school bell ringed, indicating the end of the lesson. Students started filing out of the classroom.

"Hey, Rachel!" Dennis called out to me as I packed my bag, "You remember the recruitment event held weeks ago?" The school announced three weeks ago that they were looking for volunteers to join a special program. However, they would only select the best students. Additionally, only students who have Digimon partners were allowed to volunteer.

"I remember," I replied, "What about it?"

"Well your boyfriend managed to get selected," he boasted, "What do you think?"

"Two things. One, you are not my boyfriend. Two, how do you know about the results? They won't be released until later this afternoon."

"I have connections remember. I pulled strings to make sure that I would be one of the few selected."

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked seriously. Dennis smiled at me.

"Popularity of course. Everyone would be jealous." He leaned in closer.

"We don't have lessons until four. How about we go out to celebrate?" he whispered. I was about to push him away when Ms. Harris called my name, causing Dennis to jumped back in surprise.

"Rachel!" Ms. Harris called out again, louder this time. I quickly made my way pass Dennis towards her.

"I need you to head over to the principal's office. A new transfer student will be waiting. You will be his school guide. Your experience as a transfer student yourself should help. Answer any questions he has and help him get use to the school." Ms. Harris instructed.

"Yes Ms. Harris," I said. Ms. Harris left the classroom, leaving me alone with Dennis.

"Ready to go celebrate?" Dennis asked. He stealthily tried to place his arm around my waist. I moved out of his grasp, making my way to the door.

"Celebrate on your own!" I shouted as I exited the classroom.

* * *

As I made my way to the principal's office, I ran into June. June was the student assigned to guide me around Central High when I first transferred here. We soon became close friends, even though we hardly share any classes.

"Rachel!" June greeted. She was seated at one of the many study tables located along Central High's corridors.

"Hey June," I said as I sat opposite her,"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the release of the students chosen for the school's special program. It's later today."

"You'll definitely be selected. You are the best student I know!" June laughed.

"There are others better than me," she said, "Besides, they looking for more than just good grades."

"I wished I could have signed on," I said, "Too bad it was only for students with Digimon partners."

"That's the way things are in this school," June pointed out.

Almost every student in Central High have Digimon partners. Some were paired together by destiny. Some decided to be partners. Others were even put together by the government. People without Digimon partners, like yours truly, are in the minority.

"I know," I replied. It may be frustrating at times, but Central High was the best place to study about Digimon. I just had to live with it.

"Enough about me," June said, changing the topic. "Where were you heading to?" she asked. Ms. Harris instructions suddenly sprang into my mind. I had momentarily forgotten about it while talking with June.

"The principal's office," I answered, "A new transfer student just arrived. I'm supposed to guide him around the school."

"Walking in my footsteps are we?" June joked as I got off my seat and started running. "See ya!" she shouted, waving goodbye.

I waved back, before breaking into a full-out run.

After alternating between jogging and walking for five minutes, I finally neared the principal's office. Sometimes the school is way too big. I stopped before a notice board. Using the glass as a mirror, I straightened out my clothes. I didn't want to look shabby in front of a new student. As I was wiping my sweat and combing my hair using my fingers, I saw a group of girl's chatting among themselves. Their voices were loud enough for me to overhear their conversation.

"Did you see his face?" one girl asked the group.

"I did! He looks better than Dennis!" another answered.

"Who is he?" a third asked.

"I don't know. But I saw him exit the principal's office. "

"A transfer student maybe?"

The last statement knocked me out of my 'eavesdropping'. The student must have been waiting for some time. I quickly made my around the corner. A boy was standing outside the principal's office, staring outside the window.

"Excuse me?" I asked moving towards him, "Are you the new transfer student?" The boy turned and looked at me with his tense eyes.

At that moment, I realized a few things. One, the girls from before were correct. He was slightly better looking that Dennis, at least to me. Two, based on his clothes, he was the same person I saw in the alley early today. Lastly, I knew his name.

"Phoenix?"


End file.
